Doa Mahasiswa? Hadeuh
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Ketika para Hetalian menjadi mahasiswa yang mau mengjafapi ulangan. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang penulis dapatkan ketika pembuatan karya. Tokoh dan karakter adalah sepenuhnya milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

* * *

 **Doa Mahasiswa, Haduh**

 **[Kara Hu Wei Kai Hye Ra Hara Na]**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **|Genre:** Humor, Friendship. **|Language:** INDONESIAN. **|Note:** AU, OOC, NonOC.

.

 **-Indonesia; 20/02/2017-**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **HETALIA INTERNATIONAL UNIVERSITY**

*ceritanya pada mau ulangan. Entah, penulispun kurang tahu waktu kuliah ada ulangan atau tidak. Bahasa diusahakan bahasa Indonesia yang baku. Kecuali A/N milik penulis di bawah sana.*

 **JAPAN :** "Huuh... Kami-sama, semoga hambamu ini bisa menjawab semua soal sewaktu ulangan nanti..." *Japan versi alim yang tidak seperti biasanya*

 **GERMANY :** *di dalam hati* _'Semoga soalnya menantang jiwa dan raga (?)...'_ *memang apaan mas?*

 **ITALY :** *muka polos* "Semoga nanti boleh makan spagetti, ve~ Aku sudah 15 hari tidak makan spagetti karena dibajak melulu oleh kakakku, ve~" *kuat nan jujur kali ini personifikasi (logat Melayu? Mungkin.)*

 **AMERICA :** *grusak-grusuk, berisik* "Hoho. Semoga soalnya level kecil biar Hero ini bisa jawab semua!" *seenaknya*

 **FRANCE :** *mawar merah di tangan* "Hayem, hayem, hayem..." *ini tertawa atau tersedak kulit pisang yak?* "Semoga soalnya sedikit saja, supaya abang bisa bertjinta bersama uke abang... Hyem, hyem, hyem." *melirik Japan, Italy, Latvia, dan semua _nation_ bertampang uke dan cantik (?)*

 **CHINA :** *elus-elus pandanya, memberi makan pandanya di kelas* "Panda, aru. Doakan aku berhasil, aru..." *lahk? Pendek kali doa dia. Mana suruh pandanya itu untuk doakan dia pula*

 **ENGLAND :** *di dalam hati (again)* _'Semoga, semua yang aku pelajari selama 7 hari 7 malam 7 bulan 7 tahun bersama penantianku untuk menuatakan cintaku kepada Kiku (?), bisa membantuku untuk mendapat nilai terbaik...'_ *eit, ada kelanjutannya* _'... Dan semoga, cepat selesai, supaya aku bisa 'bermain' dengan Kiku nanti... Mehehehehehe...'_ *pikiran laknat ala _**DARK!UK**_ *

 **RUSSIA :** "Aku harap si pembuat soal untuk ujiannya tidak datang, да~ Kalau datang mau aku bacok dengan pipa kesayanganku saja, да~"

 **CANADA :** "Nanti kita jawab bersama-sama saja, ya, Kumakichi?" *melirik ke arah Kumakichi atau Kumajiro*

 **KUMAJIKICHI :** "Dare? (Who?)"

 **CANADA :** "Canada, dayo!" *tersenyum dengan penuh kegetiran di dalamnya, dan ditemani sejuta gejolak emosi sesal dalam kesesatan diri*

 **SWITZERLAND :** "Kalau sampai soalnya ada yang susah, akan saya DOR! para pembuat soal dan pengawas ujian dengan pistol ini..." *nada mengancam, padahal pistol yang dimaksud itu pistol mainan*

 **LIECHTENSTEIN :** "Semoga kakak bisa lulus ujian..." *ini bukannya berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri, malah berdoa untuk si Switzy?*

 **HUNGARY :** "Semoga ujiannya mudah. Semoga soal ujiannya hanya sedikit. Semoga ada adegan _**LEMON HARD**_ gratis di tengah ujian. Semoga Austria mau memijatku hari ini. Semoga-" *Stop! Terlalu banyak permintaan!*

 **AUSTRIA :** "Semoga Hungary tidak minta kepadaku untuk dipijat selama satu hari satu malam hari ini..." *lah?*

 **PRUSSIA :** "SEMOGA PARA GURU TIDAK BERANGKAT! BIAR KECELAKAAN DI JALAN, ATAU BERTEBU FRANCIS YANG MENJADI BENCIS DI TENGAH JALAN!" *serpihan tembok Berlin menghujani kepala Prussië*

 **BELARUS :** "Semoga nilaiku bisa bagus dan aku bisa menikah dengan kakak..." *asah pisau pakai lidah*

 **HONGKONG :** "Semoga tidak asa soal dengan adegan 'DARI HONGKONG!' lagi. Diriku lelah~" *galau mas?*

 **FINLAND :** *keringat bercucuran hingga tumpah ruah di lantai, jadi bau ketiak?* "A-Aku belum pernah ujian keculai ketika a-aku remaja..." *gemetar, tersedak kah?*

 **SOUTH KOREA :** "UJIAN ITU ASALNYA DARI KOREA SELATAN PENGUIN ASIA, DA ZE!" *gunung Krakatau menimpuk kepala South Korea*

 **THAILAND :** "Semoga materinya ada dunia pergajahan, ana..."

 **PHILIPPINES :** "Semoga materinya ada kaitannya dengan sapi, za!"

 **MALAYSIA :** "SEMUA SOAL UJIAN ITU HANYA ADA DAN DIBUAT DI MALAYSIA, LAH! DI INDONESIA TIDAK ADA, LAH!" *seekor komodo kelaparan 'menyiksa' Malaysia di tempat*

 **BRUNEI DARUSSALAM :** "Semoga nilai kami, bangsa ASEAN melebihi KKM alias angka 99,99 nan laknat itu..." *WAHT?! ( _no typo._ Tulisannya memang _waht_.)*

 **NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA :** *settdah* "Semoga tidak ada yang melebihi nilaiku nanti. Kalau sampai ada..." *menancapkan paku ke boneka voodoo di bagian jantung paru-paru jantung lagi*

.

.

 **-FIN DENGAN GAJENYA-**

 **APA YANG TELAH AKU TULIS? Gak niat bikin humor, jadi begini :')**

 **REVIEW, YES! FLAME? Buatlah akun dan punyalah karya terlebih dahulu :v.**


End file.
